If Souls Could Really Be Dark
by Sup Peoples
Summary: A young chosen undead doesn't believe in his duties. Until someone he meets during his adventures forces him to.Written through the eyes of that someone. Enjoy! M for a bit of violent violence. Just a bit. Maybe some other things, but not sure.
1. Chapter 1

_A new story, and a new start. I failed my other one, but I may continue it at some point, probably not. So please, don't hold your breath. I would like you to enjoy this other one because I got lazy and had some school problems. Sooooooo, yeah. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Introductions… Sort of

Okay, so somehow I ended up about to be ripped apart by about twenty-seven Hollows. It really isn't pleasant being trapped in a corner with a bunch of dead guys carrying old, rusty, broken shortswords that look like they would really hurt if they could actually pierce your skin. My first thought after that was, "Goodbye world, I'm a crap fighter anyway." Well, that's what I would have thought had I not been saved by some mystery knight. My knight in shining armor, except for the fact that he is probably the most despicable man I've ever met.

He stole my sword. Yes, he stole it. When I asked what I could do to thank him he took my sword and said, "Thanks for the new weapon, my collection was getting a bit dull." I need that sword, it is a cursed family heirloom, meaning that if I don't get it back, I will be haunted by spirits of my ancestors until the original task it was meant for is completed. I never liked my aunt, she did stab me in the stomach and I'm afraid as to what power she could have as a spirit. Time to get that sword back, no matter what the cost. As long as I don't die.

I ran after that knight, now running his hands over the blade of my sword. I called out, "Hey, I didn't say you could take that!" with a hint of venom in my voice. And, he spun around in less than a second. I now was in the exact situation I did not want to be in. With my own blade pointing at my throat, I did the most sensible thing I could think of. I kicked him in his umm… how would I say this without coming off as offensive? Hmm. OH! I kicked him in his special place. Nailed it, I think. Oh right, back to the task at hand.

It really wasn't a good idea. I heard a loud cracking sound and he dropped the sword. He had a distant look on his face and walked off into another room. As I was returning my sword to its rightful place in my sheath, the loudest scream in history started. I quickly covered my ears and started running for the farthest room I could find from that scream. After about two steps a window shattered next to me and I saw a staircase with a Balder Knight on it. I ran up the staircase because he hadn't been moving. I was about to run past him when I realized his head was vibrating. It exploded and covered me in brains, I didn't stop running though, I had to get away from that scream. I made it to a room, sat in a corner, and covered my ears until it stopped.

After that ordeal I walked into the room the knight had walked into. His helmet had come off in whatever fit that was and I saw that he was bleeding, from the eyes. I quickly panicked and a million questions filled my mind, one being the most prominent, "Did I kill his soul?" Wait a second, that isn't even possible. Well, maybe it is. Either way he was just sitting there with a blank look on his face. I asked as gently as I could, "Hey, are you okay?" That blank look on his face burned into rage. He turned on me and raged, "WHY WOULD YOU CARE? YOU JUST KICKED A SIXTEEN-YEAR-OLD SO HARD THAT HE BLED FROM THE EYES!" I was stunned, he was only sixteen? In a world where undead live forever, he was only sixte- "Or I was, until this curse started," he interrupted my thought.

"Whew, I thought you were saying that you were really only sixteen," I stated with relief. He stared at me like I was crazy, "I don't even know if Undead can have children. And it's been what, a thousand years since this curse started?" "Well neither do I!" I yelled at him, thinking that he might think I knew. Looking to be a woman of twenty-one years old I didn't want him seeking advice. He held his chin and looked me up and down and asked, "Really?" I blushed and he continued, "I thought that you may have tried by now." I slapped him as hard as I could and he grabbed his bruising cheek. "OW! What was that for?" "Don't pry into other people's business or that will happen a lot more," I stated sternly. "Oh so that's how you want to play it," he said with a look in his eyes that made me shiver. Great, I just made a really bad enemy.

_So,_ _there's the first chapter. I hope you like it, because it was fun to write. More about the characters will be revealed as time goes on, so if you want to know more, read on. I will wait a week and see, but if some people would suggest names for my narrator it would be appreciated. I haven't thought of a name yet and I would like some suggestions. Otherwise, I'll just have to pick one myself. I'm pretty bad at names… sooooooo, yeah._


	2. Chapter 2

_I am very sorry to anyone who cares. I promised an update in a week and then completely forgot about this soon after, meaning a day or two. This is a sincere apology and I will try to update much more often. That may be a promise I can't keep though. Time will tell._

Chapter 2: Names and New Life

"I still never caught your name," I said to the teen on the ladder to the belfry tower. "Rain" he said coldly. Really? His name was Rain? I tried to suppress a laugh. He must have heard me because he pretended to cough and threw a prism stone at me. I laughed, "Rain, huh? Well your name doesn't fit considering that you can't even make it rain!" And then I noticed it, there was a small tear in one of his enchanted packs. There was something glowing inside.

Prism stones. A whole lot of prism stones. "Yeah," I heard Rain say. "You wouldn't dare." I was wrong. He fake coughed again and tore open the pack. My life flashed before my eyes, it was boring. The rain of prism stones fell on me and Rain slid down the ladder, "Still think I can't make it rain? That was just a prank, if I was actually angry, I would rain fire." Oh his name was Rain Fire. "It's spelled F-Y-R-E," he corrected me as if he had heard my thought. He offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. "Let's go back to Andre," he said.

Back at the blacksmith I couldn't help but stare at his chest. He was RIPPED. Rain noticed me staring and laughed, "Hey Andre, maybe you should start wearing a shirt." The blacksmith rasped out a laugh, "I'm afraid that isn't an option. As you could probably tell, I'm a small amount bigger than the average person." Rain, still joking around, said, "Aww, c'mon. I'm sure I've got something in my armor pack." He reached into his pack and pulled out somewhere around forty full suits of armor. He started pulling out one more, "Ah, here it is, Berenike knight armor!" Andre's eyes went wide, "Where did you get that? The only way to loot anything in this world is if there's a white flame above its body. And last time I checked, that doesn't happen with Berenike knights."

"I bought it from an annoying merchant on his way to Sen's Fortress. I killed him afterward because he said that I was worthless." I slapped Rain, "You killed him!?" "Well, yeah wouldn't you?" Rain asked innocently. I was faintly aware of Andre just sitting there not hammering away anymore and instead chuckling. I told Rain to shut up and screamed at Andre, "This is no laughing matter! Rain killed someone!" Andre still laughed and just explained, "If you knew that boy, then you would know that he gets angry very easily, and he's very skilled at killing. It's his craft and he seems born to do it." What was he talking about? "H-his craft?" Andre stared at me with concern in his eyes, "He didn't tell you?" "Tell me what?" I looked at Rain who looked nervous, "Are you hiding something?" He sighed, "I'm the Chosen Undead."

Andre watched me beating Rain and laughed, "Maybe you should have told the little lady sooner!" Rain was annoyed, "Shut up Andre! This isn't the time! She's like four years older than me anyway!" I punched him again and he screamed, "THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!" The next thing I knew I was flying through the air with my life flashing before my eyes. That was the second time since I met Rain that my life was flashing before my eyes. I'm starting to think that being near him endangers my life.

I didn't hit the wall and that really confused me because it was something that felt only slightly softer. Had I hit some area that was going to break? I've been thrown into enough walls by hollows to know when a wall is going to break. I was regaining enough feeling to know that there was only a horizontal strip though, so it couldn't have been a wall. Wait a second, that means it's…

I jumped out of Andre's outstretched arm and started stuttering like I did when I was teenager. "S-s-sorry A-Andre I d-didn't mean to-" "It's alright, Rain shouldn't have thrown you anyway," he looked over to Rain, "Should you?" Rain was entirely unfazed and he responded with no emotion except maybe annoyance, "If you're looking for an apology then you aren't getting one." Andre just shrugged, "I guess I won't be helping you upgrade your weapons anymore then, and last time you talked to me I could have sworn it was about some cool new sword you found when you fell off the stairs at Firelink. The Iaito was it?" Rain was livid, "Okay, Andre that's just dirty." Andre showed no sign of caring so Rain gave up, "Haaa okaaaay," he looked at me, "I'm sorry."

"So did you really mean it?" I asked him as we were walking back to the Parish. "Do you really need to ask that?" he stared at me like I was an idiot, "Of course not. That was entirely Andre." "That hurts, no need to be such an a-" He had grabbed my jaw with blinding speed. "Well sorry but I forgot to tell you that there is no foul language when you travel with me. It's disrespectful and rude." He let me go and my face was now partially numbed, "Jeez, either you have the strongest grip ever or you wear gloves with contact poison all over them."

He kept on walking and I jogged over to catch up. We were almost to the Parish and the first demons I would ever fight. Somehow when I travel with Rain I feel that he endangers my life I also feel a lot safer. Like he would never let anything happen to me. I hope I'm right about this, if I'm not it could be the end for me.

Rain stopped and I walked straight into his back. He didn't even move, so he is definitely made of harder stuff than most. He looked at me, "What's wrong with your sword?" I had no idea what he was talking about, mostly because I can't answer random questions quickly so I stuttered, "W-What? W-Where did that come from?" He looked concerned, "The energy coming from it feels wrong, evil, much like the darkwraiths actually." Now I remember, my sword is cursed, but how could he tell?

I thought for a moment and decided to tell him. "It was cursed by my ancestors though I don't remember what I was supposed to do with it." He looked a little nervous, "Could I see it? I don't know if I can clear the curse but I can try." He was able to clear curses? It couldn't hurt to try. "Here," I said, giving him my sword, "You can try." He grabbed the sword and tensed up. What was he doing? He looked partially pained and said, "This is a sapping curse, it's been tied to you since you were an infant. The weaves put into this are very complex, like they were meant for you to never find out."

He started working magic into the blade, "It's tied directly to the blade, almost done." Rain stopped and looked at me with concern, "This may hurt a little or a lot, I just need to know if you are okay with this." I thought about it, "I'm okay, do it." With that he pulled the weaves of magic out of the blade and shattered them. I felt new life rushing into me, so much that it hurt, a lot. I couldn't stand up to this, so I blacked out.

I awoke to the somewhat distant sound of hammering metal. We were back in the bonfire room above Andre. I felt new, though I also felt as if I fell off of the side of Sen's Fortress. "You're awake," I heard from Rain "I was starting to think removing the curse had killed you. Though I guess I was wrong, because you look better than ever." I looked at him with a confused face, "What?" "Just look at your hair." I pulled some of my hair in front of me to see. It had changed its color. It had gone from the gray that it had been to a shining silver.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Rain's voice, "You know, I never caught your name and I figure that after what I did for you, it would be nice if you would tell me." In truth I had almost forgotten, I hadn't heard it or had to use it in a while. I remembered what it was and stared at him, "Luna."

_So that's the name I came up with, in truth, I hadn't even thought about what she looked like when I started the story, well not much. The name fits though. Yes that whole bit about the curse was why she was so weak, more will be explained next chapter that will hopefully come soon. One more thing though, I still haven't figured out the size that I want my chapters to be so if any nice people have suggestions I'd be grateful._


	3. Chapter 3

_Note from Speed: I kept my word sort of. If it doesn't take too long to put this on the site then I should be okay. This should be a pretty short chapter. Enjoy._

Chapter 3: Lautrec

We were headed to the belfry tower again, despite Rain's worry. He said I needed to recover first, so I got up and started walk/limping. I still really hurt from the process but I feel that if I was in this much pain and have made it this far then I really am "complete" as he says. He explained to me that about 90% of my soul was being kept away from me by the curse on my blade. It apparently was also designed so I wouldn't know unless it was looked at or broken.

So I am apparently almost at Rain's level of strength according to what he told me. I should be able to use spells too, once I get a magic wand or, wait a second, what are they called? Great, I forgot. Either way he says there is a spell he developed that gives him incredible speed and strength, he said I couldn't use it because I have no magical experience. That hurts but it's true, I have to wait to be amazing.

"Stop," Rain said from in front of me, "I still think we shouldn't be here yet." When did he get in front of me? I must be limping worse than I thought. "Rain, we talked about this, we're going to go kill the gargoyles, then I'll rest. Until then, don't bring it up again." He was entirely unconvinced, "Fine." He sighed and pulled a bottle from one of his packs. He gave it to me, "Drink this, it'll help." I drank the liquid in the bottle and started feeling like I think I should, I wouldn't really know. Either way, I had recovered from the pain in seconds.

"What was that?" I asked Rain. He looked very annoyed, "A divine blessing, they allow for a full recovery from any injury except a fatal one. Do you have an Estus Flask?" An Estus Flask? "I have absolutely no idea of what you're talking about." He looked even more annoyed, "An emerald flask that allows you to collect Estus from bonfires, do you have one?" "No." Rain sighed again, "Let's get back to the task at hand."

We are now standing in a hallway that Rain said we should stop in, here's a quick recap of what happened. We went through the church to get here. With my newfound power and Rain's skill, the hollows and balder knights were easy. There was one really, REALLY strong guy in black armor that Rain told me was a Berenike Knight, then he said that they weren't really a problem. That didn't make much sense to me but considering that I still haven't been able to test my new boundaries, I just shrugged and we walked on. Oh yeah, Rain also shot a guy in a stupid looking outfit in the chest. He didn't flinch, he just took some weird trident, started dancing, then keeled over. I guess Rain was mad because he mumbled, "Wha- how?"

Okay, so we were just sitting in a hallway with a balder knight on the floor next to us. He wasn't dead though, just in a lot of pain. I probably should have mentioned this before but a balder knight ran down a staircase toward us, then he tripped and stabbed himself in the ribs. We just walked past him but he followed us for some reason. Now I'm bored, I think I'll ask Rain what we're going to do. "Rain, what are we waiting for?" "There's a lot of hollows in the next room. I'm trying to think of how to kill them considering that stupid Channeler buffed their damage." Oh, a lot of hollows, perfect, just friggin' perfect.

So, how to kill a group of overpowered hollows, wait, idea! I grabbed the balder knight off the floor and threw him into the room. The hollows swarmed him like absolute idiots, then stopped when they realized he was a hollow too. It was a little too late, because the only one who realized that was the last one left. I guess they aren't completely stupid because he jumped off of the balcony near us. Rain and I burst into laughter because when he hit the ground, he landed in a perfect split and keeled over.

We decided to look for souls and supplies before we fought the gargoyles. I wonder how Rain knows that they're gargoyles anyway. I walked around and found another hallway. A balder knight jumped out and I kneecapped him. He is just crawling towards me, trying to get me with his sword. I guess I should kill him because whoever cleans this place is going to be very angry that there's a three meter long trail of blood on the floor. I stabbed him and looked around, there was a door near me that seemed breakable. "Rain! Come see this!"

When Rain got here he kicked the door open and we saw some stairs. We climbed up the stairs and saw a cage. We looked in the cage and saw a knight with bronze armor. What he said made me throw up. We looked in the cage and he said, "As you can see I'm in quite the predicament." Rain took off his helmet, trying not to be rude, and when the knight saw how old he was, he said the worst thing I've heard in a while. "Hey little boy, if you let me out of here I'll give you some candy." Rain, not being completely stupid, put on his helmet, pulled out his bow, shot the guy in the face, and helped me off the ground.

I stood for a minute not moving, then Rain said, "Are you okay or are we going to have to wait to fight the gargoyles again?" I snapped out of my trance and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine, just, eeeewwww." He chuckled, "You're such a lightweight." "What?" he was being just, well, okay with it. "I'll have to tell you some stories later, I'm sure you'll get laugh out of them. Probably not though, I'll probably just laugh at your reactions. Oh, you were just like, blaaaaaah. Oh Gwyn that was funny."

He kept on going so I pushed him off the stairs. He landed on his head and was immediately knocked out. I had thought it would quiet him, not knock him unconscious. Perfect, I should have brought something to read. I walked down one of the two cases of stairs and lost my balance, I started falling face-first toward the ground. Once again, perfect, just, per-

Note from Speed: Yeah that's karma for you. The lesson here, don't push people off staircases, it will never work out how you want it. Well, it might but something else will happen. Like stepping on a rusty nail or something else bad. Either way they're both out cold so something bad will happen. I think, I'm kinda wingin' it with this fic. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

_Note from Speed: I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. If you giggled or laughed at the Lautrec incident, you get a cookie. So enjoy the next chapter. By the way, I'm changing my pen name, and I may do this up to one thousand times for no reason._

Chapter 4: Gargoyles and Checkers

My head hurts, I'm in a weird room and there's something lumpy underneath me. This is an exciting day. I need some new ideas of what is and isn't exciting. I've lived a dull life though, so nearly anything is exciting. "Finally awake are we?" Oh, I must have landed on Rain! That explains the lumpiness, and I just remembered why I landed on him in the first place. Good job me. "Can you please get off?" I heard Rain say. "I would but my head hurts." "And you deserve it." Okay, that's mean, "Well why didn't you just push me off?" I heard him sigh, "You didn't realize you broke my arm, did you?"

Wait, WHAAAT!? I jumped to my feet and looked down at Rain, his elbow was twisted at a 90˚ angle backwards. "Oh no!" I put my face in my hands and sobbed/ yelled, "I'm sorry I broke your arm, I didn't mean to I just didn't want you to laugh!" Before I could say anything else, I heard a snap and a grunt. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and looked at Rain, who was standing up, bending the arm that was just broken. "Wha- How did you do that?" I asked him. He replied with a laugh, "I've had worse injuries than that, I just couldn't fix it with you on top of me." I punched him in the face. I am now officially fed up with him.

"Well, that incident back there will make for a good story, eh Luna?" Rain said, nudging my arm with his elbow. I punched him in the face again and threatened, "If you tell anybody, next time I'm pushing you off a cliff!" He smiled back at me, rubbing his cheek, "I guess I'd better start casting fall control." "Then I'll break your legs myself." "Aww, that's just mean, but alas, that is a definite keeper. With you around traveling will never be du-," I slammed his face into the wall nearest to us. He was out again. I'm going to go ask Andre if he wants to play checkers.

Andre and I played like six games of checkers and he won all of them, so I quit to go check on Rain. Who would ever think a blacksmith was so good at checkers? I mean, seriously he beat me in like, what, three turns once! That's just ridiculous! Oh, Rain's waking up now. He stood up and looked at me with a serious expression, "Luna, please stop doing things that knock me out. I don't even know how many hours we've spent trying to get to fighting these gargoyles." I sighed, "Fiiiiiiine. You're no fun." "No, it's more like I'm tired of having concussions. Now let's go."

We walked over to the ladders leading up to the belfry tower. When we were at the top, he told me to stop and walked over to a summoning sign. Wow that was a stupid rhyme, I should really think before I think. Wait, that doesn't make sense. Oh, a phantom's coming out of the sign. Who is it? "Jolly Cooperation!" It had to be Solaire, didn't it? Well, live and let live I guess. No matter how annoying he is, he's never done anything to me, though I have hurt Rain for less. Ah why not? So I threw him off both ladders and he broke his knees. "My knees! At least this is only a phantom form of myself, otherwise I would be in a terrible amount of pain." Then he disappeared.

"Aww, now why'd you have to go and do that?" "Trust me, it was for the better." He sighed, what's with all the sighing? "I hope you're right." We walked through the white fog and we saw some gargoyles on the belfry tower. One of them started creaking. Oh, this was some lame introduction. I started walking up to the tower. Rain looked at me like I was stupid and asked, "What are you doing?" I kept on walking, "I'm going to go ring the bell while he's acting like an idiot." "Fine, but be quick!"

The gargoyle jumped down and landed behind me, he had an axe for a tail. So I cut it off. Tailless, the gargoyle started flailing around, probably screaming, "Oww my tail! My beautiful axe-tipped tail! It hurts! It HURTS!" Okay, I have to stop watching before I laugh, Rain already was. I picked up his axe tail and split him in half from top to bottom. Oh no, the blood's all over me. Rain saw me and ran over, "Luna, there's a lot of things worse in this world than gargoyle blood. Just, do not, vomit again." I smiled at him then ran over to the edge of the roof. Ahh me and light weak stomach.

After I was done, I stood up and fell on my back. Great, I can't stand up. Oh, Rain's walking over. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, "You're heavier than you look, you know that?" I couldn't respond, still covered in blood. He spoke, "Eww, I see why you threw up, this blood's slimy!" No, don't remind me! "Please stop talking about it," I managed weakly.

We heard a roar. My partner, funny as ever, chuckled, "You may want to steel your stomach Luna, it's about to get messy." He really is an a-, "Don't even think that!" "Oh come on! How'd you even know?" I can yell but I can't stand? I must talk way too much. Rain burst with speed and, I couldn't see it, but there was a tearing sound and an evil laugh. Was that Rain? Speaking of Rain, he decided to put me on my feet. At least I could stand now. Blood splattered on me again, I guess that's why he put me on my feet. I walked back to the edge of the roof, though I didn't vomit this time. I guess it's a one-time effect.

When I had recovered, I got up. I looked at Rain, he was clean. "How are you clean?" He smiled, "I groomed myself, like a cat." Then I threw up. I did not need to hear that. "Rain! Stop being gross!" I screamed. He looked hurt, "How's that gross? Would you rather wait until we got to a bonfire for it to cleanse you? Plus, have you ever noticed how shiny my armor is?" His armor was shiny, I had to admit it. He started heading for the tower, so I ran to catch up.

We climbed up a ladder that seemed to go on forever and finally got to the top. There was another ladder up, so of course, we climbed it. Then Rain narrowed his eyes and spoke, "It's time." "Stop trying to be dramatic." I pulled the lever to ring the bell and I swear my eardrums broke. We climbed back down the tower and we saw a man in a stupid pose and a robe. "Hello my friends."

_Note to Peoples: Yes, that is a cliffhanger. I love dramatic moments. That gargoyle really didn't think at all when he chose where to land eh? Well, I hope you enjoyed. I don't know when my next post will be. Bye!_


End file.
